We have each other
by DurinsDaughters
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine try to get pregnant to start their family and have no luck they give up on their dream. Until one day Kurt gets some very surprising news from the Doctor.


**Hey guys so i was watching this really cute video and i just knew i had to write a cute little Klaine one shot about it :)**

 **(this is set in world where men getting pregnant is as normal as women getting pregnant)**

 **Warning: Mpreg!Kurt .. if you don't agree with it then don't read it.**

 **enjoy.**

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, he was sure what the doctor said was wrong.

"Excuse me?" He said trying not too pass out as he pulled down his shirt.

The doctor smiled taking off his gloves and throwing them away "Mr. Hummel you heard me correct, You are pregnant congratulations " he said shutting off the ultrasound machine and grabbing onto his clip board.

Tears instantly started to well in his eyes. Blaine and him have been trying to get pregnant for months and with no luck they gave up with trying for now and Blaine was very upset he really wanted to be dad.

But this was a miracle, Kurt hadn't been feeling like himself lately and he was putting on some weight he couldn't seem to get rid of and his appetite has been pretty strange as well. But none of that has fazed him until now, It all made sense.

Doctor Graine's put down his clipboard and looked over to his patient "Mr. Hummel are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Kurt shook his head and smiled at the doctor "I am amazing Doctor! May I ask how far along I am?" He asked excitedly.

The doctor smiled again and went over to his chart. "You are about nineteen weeks, so about five months. " He said handing Kurt a picture of the ultrasound.

Kurt looked at the picture and stood up fast "How did I not know I was pregnant for five months! That's crazy it can't be! Is the baby healthy?" Kurt said not believing what he was hearing.

Doctor Graine's sat Kurt down before he started too talk "Mr. Hummel that is very common and some pregnancies so don't worry. And your baby is very healthy." The doctor said calmly.

Kurt sighed and placed his hands on his stomach "Can I know they gender of the baby yet?" He asked hopeful.

The doctor nodded and smiled "Yes you can, Its a baby girl" Doctor Graine's said.

Kurt's eyes widened again and he began to cry. _He was going to have a baby girl with the love of his life and they were going to be fathers.. Kurt couldn't contain himself._

"Thank you doctor, but I need to get home to tell my husband" Kurt said standing up.

He smiled "Of course Mr. Hummel, I will book another appointment in a couple of weeks.. And again congratulations" He said shaking Kurt hand.

Kurt smiled excitedly "Thank you doctor" he said making his way out of the office to hurry to their apartment before Blaine got home.

Blaine was getting off work in about ten minutes, So Kurt only had a little bit of time to put together a small surprise.

He ran into his room to find a huge sheet of white paper, he took out a black sharpie and wrote out in big letters "IM PREGNANT"

Kurt ran over to their fridge and stuck it up, he also pulled out the picture of the ultrasound and stuck it up too.

He stood back and smiled looking at the ultrasound before pulling out his phone to text Blaine.

 **To Blaine: Hey babe, you almost home?**

the reply was instant.

 **From Blaine: Just coming up the stairs. See you soon.**

Kurt's stomach instantly started to get butterflies, this was it.

He pulled out his camera from the book shelf and turned it on setting it down and pointing it directly to the kitchen and hit record.

Kurt then sat and waited for Blaine to walk through the door.

A minute later Blaine opened the door and closed it looking tired as ever and Kurt breathed out.

"Welcome home sweetie" Kurt said to his husband.

Blaine then smiled looking over to his husband setting his bag down. "Hey baby" he said sitting down at their dining room table taking his shoes off.

Kurt sat up a bit on the couch trying not to let his nerves bug him "how was work?" he asked.

Blaine sighed sitting back in his chair closing his eyes "Long" he said exhausted.

Kurt frowned getting up from the couch too massage Blaine's shoulders. "Well how about this, you go take a warm bath and I will order some Chinese food and we will watch some bad tv shows all night?" he said massaging Blaine's shoulder harder.

Blaine let out a small moan "that sounds perfect. But first I need a beer" he said sitting up.

Kurt breathed nervously and Blaine stood up. "Want anything to drink?" Blaine asked.

He just shook his head 'no' and Blaine turned around to walk to the kitchen.

As Blaine got closer and closer to the fridge, Kurt's heart started beating harder and harder until he saw Blaine stop and gasp.

Blaine saw the words first then looked down to the ultrasound and reached out and touched it and then turned to look at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Your pregnant?" Blaine asked almost sobbing.

Kurt said nothing but let a tear fall down his face.

"Your pregnant" Blaine said again smiling placing his hands on his own face.

Kurt nodded "Yes im pregnant" he said smiling lovingly to his husband.

Blaine then breathed out hard "your being serious right?" he asked hopeful.

Kurt smiled "Yes im serious, guess how far along I am?" he asked back, His husband clasped his hands together "How long?" he asked feeling like he was going to pass out.

Kurt took off his sweater and sort of exposed his small baby bump "nineteen weeks, almost five months" he said.

Blaine's eyes looked directly to Kurt stomach then he looked back up into Kurt's eyes gasping when he heard how long "Come here" He said reaching out for Kurt to come into his arms.

Kurt tried ignore the urge to run into Blaine's arms for the moment as he prepared to say the next thing "And its a girl" he said holding his stomach.

The next moment Blaine just covered his face with his arms and started to sob uncontrollably.

Kurt's heart dropped watching his husband cry like this, he ran over to the camera to shut it off then ran over to Blaine and held him in his arms.

They both cried together in each others arms until Blaine spoke up "We are going too be dads" He said smiling so big.

Kurt smiled wiping Blaine's tears away with his hand "I know honey, you're going to be the best father in the whole entire world."

Blaine let another tear fall "Besides wanting to marry you, I always wanted to be a father. And Kurt you're going to be an amazing father" he said holding both sides of Kurt's face.

They both leaned in to each other and kissed deeply letting all their emotions pour out at once.

Kurt pulled away "I love you Blaine" He said kissing his cheek, Blaine smiled sighing happily at his husband "I love you so much Kurt" They both looked at each other in awe until Blaine got down on his knees and felt Kurt's stomach.

"Do you have any idea what her name should be?" Kurt asked running his hands through Blaine's curls.

Blaine smiled and looked up to Kurt "I always loved the name Maria" he said rubbing Kurt belly slowly.

Kurt's heart melted, it was the perfect name "I love it" he said. And Blaine stood up excited and picked up Kurt and span him around carefully kissing his face.

They were finally going to be fathers and everything was going to be so amazing because they had each other to get through it all.

 **Love it? Hate it? i want to know! Leave me a review!**

 **I don't know if i want too continue after this chapter, tell me your thoughts and i will decide later.**

 **(also someone was being salty in my reviews for Clinical love trying to tell me i was being over dramatic and trying to tell me fact about diabetes when they don't know shit so look forward too a nice rant in the next chapter of Clinical love.. which should be out in a couple of weeks)**

 **Follow me on tumblr: itsjustbroshelpingbros**

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
